Conventionally, in a tablet filling device, vials of different sizes are stored in advance in container storage members (for example, buckets), respectively, and the vial of a size allowable to fill tablets prescribed based on prescription data is supplied from the bucket to fill a predetermined quantity of the corresponding tablets in the supplied vial.